Turning a new Leaf
by CleoJack
Summary: Ever since the whole skirmish with Chen's army Ash finally came to see things in a new light; otherwise coming to his senses. Being a hero was a better line of work than accepting jobs from crooks, it was time to turn over a new leaf, do something good for a change by working together with the other elemental masters. He hopes to make up for all the wrong he's done. And then some.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _Alright so I haven't been seeing a lot of Ash fanfics that really shows his character. He kind of strikes of a kind of guy who just goes with the flow. Also he will go his own way rather than others due to him wanting to be a leader and not a follower. Just a simple note, I usually am more encouraged to right when_ receiving _reviews. Even with critiques I still know that you guys are at least interested._

* * *

No more lying no more stealing, no more cheating ,no more fighting with authorities, and most painfully no more tricks! This was the longest list the young Smoke elemental master had to make in his entire life. The hero business was a lot tougher than what he was use to doing, but it was more honorable with its benefits. Such as free stuff along with happy smiling faces instead of angry ones. Now he could actually return back home without receiving a disapproving stare from his mother's pain filled eyes. Ever since fighting along with the other master's against Chen's seemingly unstoppable army he had gained a new sense of knowledge.

This gift he had; for years Ash had used it wrongly for his own earnings when there were others out there who could of really used his help. All that slack he left behind needed to be picked up. It was time for him to become 're-respon- responsible! But not right away course, what would be the fun in that? Though still was a time to turn over a new leaf. Time to get serious. Especially to get the attention of a certain girl he met.

* * *

There it stood as it always had. Araluen village. The small little settlement had been named that due to the stream that ran through carrying freshly bloomed water lilies. Feeling himself suddenly drawn to his home he stopped at the small little bridge that crossed one over to the village. At that moment he was beginning to have second thoughts about his decision. Even though he did do some good he still had done al lot a bad which could hardly amount the deed he'd done. Ash really didn't like to think of the past but he had to accept the facts presented, the villagers here probably wouldn't be so thrilled to see him. Heck as a warming gift they may stick pitchforks and torches in his face!

Yet he wasn't here to patch up things with them. He was here for the only person that had put with his antics, the only person that had held on with him through thick and thin,his mother. Yeah by just thinking about it , it sounded like some corny line in a movie but it was the truth. Without another thought he walked along the bridge allowing his gloved hand to trace over the cobblestone arch. Somehow his home looked so much different from the time he had left it, sure the old Well was still there with the old oak standing tall next to it; there was still something off to him.

Then again it was probably nothing. Shrugging the grey haired man continued walking now finding himself at the village's center. No one had noticed him yet. He wasn't trying to get attention or anything, but C'mon when he was running around this place he put the 'b' in bad. The people simply walked on either conversing with each other or carrying back food from the local market. A bit disappointed he continued on his search wondering if that old house of his was still standing.

Now he was beginning to see what was different, there were more houses than there use to be along with streets. Every moment that passed the place was starting to seem more like a town than a cute little village. Ash knew he should of gotten here earlier, now the sun was already going down and he still couldn't find his own darn house! With that there seemed to be less and less people out, though at this point he didn't care. All he wanted to do was- There it sat. It's faded out paint, tinted grey windows and all.

Almost running he stopped at the door, that nagging voice people called a conscience talking to him again. _"You can't just address your mother anyway. Fix your hair, make yourself look nice."_ Ash barely listened to this so called voice but for once it seemed to have a point. As a child he remember how his mother would always try to tame his wild spiky hair, no type of gel or water could keep it down for long. She always use to get so frustrated.

His lips formed a nostalgic smile, attempting to at least look presentable. Time was running out, he either did it now or never. Extending an arm out, he allowed his hand to make a knocking gesture on the wooden door. There was silence at first, before the click of a lock followed by the knob to the door turning, revealing an older looking woman with silver hair tied into a ponytail. She wore the common wear of the village women, which was simply a dress with a faded color of choice, her's being grey. "Sorry but it's bit late, I promise I'll have the money-" The woman suddenly froze.

The look she carried on her face was indescribable . It was a look a mother had when seeing her child that been gone for what had seemed like ages. "Oh my goodness ,Ash it is you!" She was full of both happy and saddening emotions, her way of letting it out all at once was to give her son one big well needed hug. " Let me get a good look of you." Her smiled only widening after finally letting go, she could she her son gasping for air. "You've gotten son big."

"A thing that happens to all kids when they grow up." Ash's rasped voice answered. By big she must of meant taller since he was still as skinny as he when he was younger, sure his shoulder's were broader but he was grown man and still only weighing around 120 pounds.

His mother only laughed pulling him inside. " Please take a seat, dinner is almost ready, ."

After all this time he had forgotten how lively his mother was, however if one thing hadn't forgot was her delicious cooking. Being taken out of his daze he saw his mother still over by the door snapping and clicking all type of locks. Araluen was pretty safe place, so he didn't really understand why his mother needed so many locks, but then again he'd be paranoid too if he lived alone. Well not really.

Just dropping the subject he took a seat at the dinning table that sat comfortably near the kitchen. Looking down he saw the engravings he made while he was smaller. _School is dumb._ Read one of them. _Coy is a-_ Whoa he didn't remember himself using such language. Why didn't his mother throw out the table after all this time? It was old, falling apart, and left a bad message "It's funny, today I was actually cooking one of your favorite meals. Your were crazy about it when your were younger."

Her voice suddenly called as she drifted into the kitchen returning with two steaming bowls of Ramen. Ash couldn't believe it, he hadn't had this in years! " I can tell by your face that your''re pleased." A simple nod answered her question. "So, how have you been? Your never called when you left."

The young master currently had Ramen stuffed in his mouth once he looked up. "Well." He began to start, swallowing as he wiped the remains off his mouth with hand. (Talk about manners) "Been good, you know around all over the place." Ash simply replied.

It was always sort of a game when Ash's mother wanted answers from his son. The longest it had ever taken was a good two hours of pressing." Okay, not the answer I was expecting, but where do you live now a days? I heard about that awful tournament you entered along with that battle you had with Chen's army. I use to oder noodles from his place, who knew he was an evil mastermind."

"You know around. Pretty much everywhere. But the tournament wasn't that bad, well until I lost that is." By now Ash was already done with his bowl. "Those snakes were nothing though, we could of beaten them, it was just that Garmadon came in time to help out by sacrificing himself. I still say we could of won without it." His cocky nature was now beginning to become visible.

"As always you tell your stories in detail." His mother mentally sighed. " Do you have any kids yet?"

"Nope."

"Wife?"

He shook his head.

"Girlfriend?"

"No." Ash already knew what she was prying for, but he wouldn't tell. It was better that his mother didn't know about his new 'career', she was already worried as it is. "Listen I'm fine, you'd don''t have to worry about me anymore, I can take care of myself. If anything I should be taking care of you. " There goes one of those corny lines again. " Is there anything I can do to help around here? You sure look like you could use it."

She was a bit astonished at her son's sudden eagerness to help. He really had changed from the last time."Well down at Ying's noodle shack I could really use some help. Tomorrow is spring cleaning and all and-"

"It's done. I'll just show up first thing in the morning. See yah then." Ash stood up pushing in his chair. (That's a first even for him)

His mother's eyes drifted towards the window, seeing the sun had fully gone down and it was now night. A frightful reminder came into mind as she pulled on her son's arm before he could reach his hand towards the door's knob. "Stay the night, please?"

Again that feeling of uneasiness washed over him. Something just wasn't right, though for now he'd ease his mother's concern by staying then later doing some investigation. "Fine."

Certain relief could be seen when his mother let go of his arm. " Go on upstairs. I left your room completely untouched." Ash complied though with hesitation. Once out of sight, the older woman sighed knowing that her son would be safe for the night. She knew he had already picked up on it, by this little village had changed from the last time visited. Unfortunately it was for the worst.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So how was the first Chapter? I should be uploading the next one some time today or tomorrow. Sadly the other ninja will not be making an appearance in this story. Maybe a camo but nothing more since this story is to focus on how Ash changes, and the other elemental Masters.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hehhe, yeah sorry guys about this late update. Let's just say I try to be honest with my dates, but you know sometimes things just come up. Anyways thanks to a certain review I'm now including more than just small camos of the elemental Masters , in fact there will be a lot of more conflict and that juicy stuff, so stay tuned!**_

* * *

Neuro gazed up at the large building with its massive marble columns holding up the magnificent concrete structure. This was where he had spent most of his days collecting and sharing knowledge to the ignorant. _'Shedding the light into the darkness",_ one would say as quoted from one on his favorite novels. Though regretting the day he had left such a perfect place to participate in Chen's barbaric competition, the old building had managed to stay in one piece while in his absence. The library was his sanctuary.

Yes as ironic as it was he the master of the mind actually owned a Library. Admittedly it really wasn't a big shocker. Dismissing his comical thoughts, he made his way up the stairs which lead up to giant doors guarding the entrance. With a final breathe, Neuro pushed the doors open to be greeted by the sweet aroma of books. Oh how he had missed this place. The peace, the tranquility, this was was where he felt like he was in his element. "M-m-master Neuro, you have returned from your trip?!

He was alerted by the voice of his apprentice which he had appointed to keep watch while he was away. She was undoubtedly loyal always willing to lend a hand, regarding that he use to run the library by himself until one girl had offered to help every other weeks, Which turned to days then became more consistent. Over time he had learned to trust her, not even having to read her mind to know wether she was telling the truth." Indeed I am." He finally answered the astonished girl.

Pushing away the hair out of her eyes, she ran up to great her teacher. "How was it? What did you see?"

"It was an encounter I shall soon never forget. Also it is nice too see you as well Emily." He revealed, his hands behind his back staring down at the young burnett. " On the island I saw many things such as non-indigenous plants, new friends, and even the green ninja." The girl's eyes shot open, there went two surprises in one day.

"You saw the green ninja?!" Her voice echoed through the library causing an uproar of "Shhhhsh", from those around either reading or studying.

It brought him joy to see his apprentice in such high spirits. " Saw him? I talked and fought along side with him in the corridor of elders. Have you not been listening to the news?"

"Well yeah, with Chen and his anacondrai army reeking havoc on the local villages it was kind of hard to miss." She this time lowered her voice to avoid a herd of angry glares. "I'm glad your okay though, weird things have been happening while you were gone."

 _Weird?_ From the small town they resided in things were considered to mostly be normal. " How so?" Neuro was now intrigued to know.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Standing at the doorway having a conversation was a bit too conspicuous. "Follow me." She ushered, leading him to one of the rooms which laid towards the back of the building. This was where Neuro came often to keep his own stash of books or just to meditate on a few things. In the center of the room there was a table set up with four chairs.

The atmosphere had already changed from light to heavy, as the master took a seat at the table with Emily sitting on the opposing side. "If you have taken me back here, I sense this must be something serious."

Emily searched for the words to say, her mouth constantly forming words and sounds. "I wouldn't say it's serious, but it sounds like the type of thing you and your elemental buddies like to handle ." Already Neuro could read the worried vibes from her mind, though he chose to remain quiet and simply listen. "You see my sister and mom live in that little village over by the that stream. Araluen is its name I think, let's just say I haven't talked to them in a while. Anyways people have been saying that during the night villagers mysteriously disappear without a trace. The issue has grown so severe that a curfew was actually put into place to keep the inhabitance safe, yet they still continue to vanish. As you can tell its become a real problem now, but no one has a done a thing about it."

"Hm, I see." Neuro quickly began to now speculate around what could possibly be the cause. The only solution he could see of now would be to investigate. Though he frankly wanted to spend more time at his home, his first duty as a master was to protect. "I will most certainly look into this, thank you for informing me of this."

* * *

Sleeping really wasn't a problem besides the constant chirps of the crickets, yet Ash still had feeling at the pit of his stomach. He wasn't nervous or anything because c'mon he was the master of smoke! He feared nothing. But it had been a while since he had actually spent time with his mother, he really did want her to believe he had changed . Though of course Ash would never show this type of sincereness on the outside due to keeping up his ' _tough guy'_ reputation, it was still the whole and total truth. That' why the first thing he did when he got down stairs was warm her with best smile he could give. She was actually just cooking a small little breakfast of biscuits and eggs, but he could feel that the kind silent greeting was well appreciated. Boy was he glad that none of the other elemental masters were around. In some cases right now he could be considered a momas' boy, but aren't all sons protective with the intent on taking care of their mom?

"What's the agenda for today?" Ash questioned, breaking the silence. Both were just about done with their meals.

The woman glanced up from her plate, surprised at her son's eagerness to get to work. "If don't mind, I need to go out to the market to get some food for the house. And oh, I also need to go do some window shopping, visit mrs. Leah... Wait you remember her don't you? I use to drop you over her house all the time."

 _Great. They had to go doing shopping. Like any man he couldn't stand to be in a store of any kind for too long, especially if its the lady was doing all the shopping. It could almost be considered torture. Just by hearing the words 'window shopping', he knew today was gonna be a long so he might as well saddle up for the ride._ While caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice his mother staring at him waiting for an answer. "Huh?" He responded half heartedly.

"Mrs Leah? We going to visit her today. As I recall you two use to spend a lot of time with each other."

Ash frowned. " Oh I remember her." He almost hissed trying to hide his anguish toward the said woman. Memories actually began flooding back as he began taking note on why he despised the lady. When he was like seven or so, she'd always pinch his cheeks until they were red! As for being over there , it was a nightmare! There were always these animal heads mounted all over the wall and she'd always be blasting her Oprah music to the max. Now her daughter was another story because if there was one thing he hated most, was being told what to do. That girl was the queen of drama queens when she didn't get her way.

"It'll be nice to let her get a look at you now that your all grown up." She expressed excitedly."Ooooh and that reminds me, speaking of the past this place sure could use some cleaning. It is around the times after all."

Scratching his head he nodded. "Sure sounds like fun." Not really, though it actually sounded boring. "Hey maybe after we're done doing all this we can go out for a nightly-"

"No!" His mother interjected standing up. " I mean we could do something else, like play a board game inside. Walking outside in the dark just isn't that great you know with all those pesky bugs."She laughed nervously.

Ash looked at her with a brow raised. "Something you need to tell me?"

"Of course not! Everything is normal here. Yup completely normal!" She took this time to collect the two empty plates and place them in the sink. "How about we get a move on, the markets are busiest at this time you know?"

For a moment the young master paused. " Eheh." His voice sounded a bit unsure by the response given. Though before he could find out more, the woman had already grabbed her shopping basket and was ready to head out the door. Today was going to be a bit more interesting than he had first thought. Outside the air was damp, the presence of the sun was almost non-existent from the thick cloud cover. Ash kept up a pace alongside his mother while they walked along the busy streets. "Where to first?"

" I was thinking we could go to the clothing banquet first. This old worn down dress is just getting a bit too bland. That's alright with you right?"

Forcing a fake smile he lied through his teeth. " Yeah that sounds great."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So how was this chapter? Are you guys more intrigued? Well I hope so, also if you have any suggestions at all on what or who should either be seen or mentioned in the next chapter, just let me know. Also while on your way out, don't forget to hit that little review button there on the bottom and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **So most of you are wandering what's gonna happen next. As much as I'd like to share the exclusive details that would only make the story less interesting. You see by doing a bit of pondering along with he help from bayboo20, I've finally managed to figure out what this story is really suppose to be about. At first I just wanted it to orientated around Ash, but now I see that by adding supporting characters** **it can easily intensify the plot. So my fellow readers, be prepared for mind tingling, jaw dropping, spectacular chapters!**

* * *

" So which one do think looks better? The is one, or this one?" In front of her Ash's mother held up two dresses which looked almost identical except with the different patterns that ran down its sides. "I really do like this one best because it says 'wow look at her, she's old yet incredibly stylish.'" She dreamily gazed down at the attire. " Yet this one really does bring back memories. I use to wear one of these when I was just dating your father."

At this point Ash didn't care. They had been in this clothing store for almost an hour looking at all different types of dresses ,and they had still not even bought a single one! If that wasn't frustrating he didn't know what was. Not to mention that hanging around all this lady stuff was kind of making him uncomfortable. "You should go with the first one." His voice clearly showed he could care less which dress she chose.

The woman thought for a second raising both dresses in each hand, her arms tilting like a balance. "You know what, I'll just get them both!" _Thank you._ Ash mused to himself. " Now do you think I should get a little necklace with it? Maybe in black, or blue, purple?"

"It looks fine without it. How about we just go ahead pay for it, we got a lot to do remember?" Ash was not known for his patience. But for just this one time would he manage this long.

His mother complied with an amused smile. "Your right. Oh Ash I haven't felt like this in years, just taking a little time to do some shopping for the house while buying some little things for myself. It makes me feel young again." With a bit of a skip in her step, she began walking towards the cash register.

"Yep. Having the time of my life." He followed responding in a sarcastic tone. Nevertheless it was nice to see the older woman happy and having a great start to the day, it was the least he could of done. However once they reached the front, they were met with a long line of people. Them being at the very end. Okay now was a time he'd really like to say a few certain words, but again he had changed so no cursing. He could wait a few minutes, right?

There at the beginning of the line was an elderly woman who seemed to be a bit too old to be shopping by herself. "Your total is twenty dollars and fifty-two cents." The cashier mumbled bagging the last clothing item. Slowly the elder reached for her purse puling at a large sack of change. Unbelievably it was all pennies.

Yes pennies.

Every single one of them.

Pennies.

"Will this cover it?" The woman asked shakily.

Looking at the elder then at the bag of change, the cashier grumbled. "I don't know, let me see." She sighed pouring the change onto the counter. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve ."She started off. Right now it took a great amount of self control for Ash not to shout. This right here was ridiculous! Who brought all pennies to pay for clothes anyways?! Though the master of smoke couldn't do a thing about it, he'd just have to wait and be patient. Great his two least favorite words. "Twenty... Uhhh wait let me start over again. I accidentally counted one of them twice. One, two,three four..." Alright waiting wasn't an option, he needed to get out of this store before he went crazy.

"Hey, you know what I'll just wait outside okay?" Ash said to his mother. "Bye." Before she was able to deliver an answer, the store's bell rang followed by the shut of a door. Old lady or not, she was getting on his last nerve. Anyways during this long wait he could finally poke around to see what was really going on in town. His mother was hiding something, and was sure enough not willing to tell. Well that was where he got most of his stubbornness after all.

 _Now where did a guy have to go to get some info?_ Being a previous crook himself, getting information should of been of been a piece of cake. Regardless shaking down a poor defenseless villager wouldn't seem very heroic so that method would be out. He'd have to find other means of sourcing his intel. Such as going to his old hunting grounds.(Leeward side of the village) Though he'd have to make it back before his mother got out, the last thing he needed was her worrying.

"Twenty-three, twenty-four,twenty-five...Ehhh. Miscounted again. One,two, three." He heard the shop clerk go on again. By the looks of it, he had plenty of time. Vanishing into the crowd of commoners, he set his eyes on his goal ahead. The "Upper class " area of town was diversely different from the lower parts, as could be seen when walking past certain buildings, their ages seeming to increase.

 _The decaying homes._

 _Rotten aroma in the air._

 _Taverns on every corner of the street._

 _This was here he came to do most of his "work"._ Ash dreamly thought to himself, nostalgia feeling his head. Sill the place was dirtier then he remembered, and the stream that ran through seemed a bit mucky. "Tell me what you know." _That just couldn't be. There was no way he would come all the way out here._

 _"C'mon chill man. I know nothin'. I swear!"_ The voice of a frantic thug echoed after. Off across the street, in front of a bar, a mysterious figure had the poor man by the scruff of his collar.

"Liar. You know something I don't, do you not? Tell me or else." This man said in a cool yet threatening tone.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. It was the master of shadow himself, Shade. The guy wasn't all that too happy, or fun, but he certainly did have a way with words by the looks of the current situation. Deciding to take a closer look Ash took some steps closer. Though he didn't get far once he found a knife hurtling right towards his head. He had only seconds to disperse into a puff of smoke, allowing the knife to spiral right through him, embedding itself into the pole behind him.

"Nice aim. Nearly took my head off, by whatcha' gonna do." Of course he was kidding, but to break the tension a joke at the time was appropriate.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" His grip only tightened on the thug.

"Ouch. And here I was trying to say hello to a good friend." Ash smirked. "Your waisting your time, that guy doesn't know anything.

A glance was shared between him, the man,and Ash before he finally allowed the thief to drop to the ground. In a flash he was gone, nearly tripping over once released. "Why are you here?" Shade was obviously not amused, for his death glare had settled right on the other master.

"Same reason you are, trying to figure out what's happening in this crazy village. So for once we're on the same page. What do say about putting aside our differences and work as a team?" Ash put his hand out, as if to shake on a deal.

"Don't touch me." Shade coldly spat back, disgusted by the friendly gesture. He then simply pushed past the Master of smoke. "If your serious about this,we meet here the second the sun goes down. Not a minute less or over." A second later he used his signature move by disappearing into the shadows.

"You can count on that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Well lookie at who finally decided to post a new chapter. I've been putting this off for far too long, and have decided so that I may be on time, to write a rough draft while I'm at school. So far it seems to be working.**

 **Okay now let's get a little recap. Ash is helping shopping with his mommy (Such a sweet boy), until he is able to get away for a few minutes to encounter the beloved master of Shadows. As you read he's not too bright(no speaking as in intelligence wise but overall personality). He's made it clear that's he is on a mission and doesn't have time to fool around. *Hince him almost beheading Ash with a knife* I'm thinking knives should just be his thing. He kind of strikes me as a guy who'll pull a knife out if irritated enough, you know?**

 **And to my reviewers, I thank you! When you comment or give suggestions it just lets me know I'm not just writing this story for nothing. Let's get started shall we? Oh and remember, I'm always open to new ideas. As they say 'two ****heads are better than one.'**

* * *

When Ash returned it didn't seem he had missed much. His mother was departing from the gosh awful store when he finally arrived. "There you are!" She began to fret. "I was wondering to where you had wandered off to. For moment I began to think that you had left without saying goodbye." The older woman worried, in her hands the bags filled with her purchased clothes.

Ash in return tried his best not to roll his eyes at her frantic outburst. "I didn't go too far. Actually I just went around the corner, bumping into an old good friend of mine." Most of what he said was true, besides the 'walking around the corner part and good friends' phrase.

"Friend?" She paused as if the word was foreign. "Oh that is so nice, you will have to just introduce me to him some time. I'm assuming he isn't a thug who likes to hang out in allies, right?"

The elemental master chuckled. "He can't really be considered a thug even though he looks like one. And can be a little rough around the edges..." _Okay where exactly was he going with this?_ So far he wasn't selling his supposed friend as being a good example of character. "If just look beyond those things, he's pretty cool." In the moment there were an exchange between glances until Ash felt a sudden weight in his hands.

"Be a dear and carry those for me."She had simply dropped the two bags in his hands. Thank goodness for once she had not pressed for more answers. However when Ash began to swish the bags out of curiosity with an unusual heavy weight, he found it was clear his mother had bought more than just clothes. In fact he could hear the jingling of jewelry along with other small trinkets. "We can cross the banquet off the list! Now forward onto the food market." She mentioned with her hands, almost instantly fading into the thick ocean of people.

From there the events had been particularly mild. They stopped at a couple of fruit stands, meat delis, and even a candle stall. The last stop had been a bit random or bizarre but it did have some good smelling candles to be frank. Probably anyone who spent the whole day shopping with an old lady and sniffing lit up odorizers, would of called it utterly boring. Not to Ash though. To him this was relief from his usual exciting line of work.

He allowed his eyes to close for a moment only to reopen to see things in a new light. _It was now ten years ago, the stands still oozing out the aroma of fresh food._

 **Flashback**

 _"Oooooh can get with this? This? And this?"_ A young boy zoomed around poking at each presented goods in the stalls. In response he received angry glares from the owners.

 _"Now Ash..." This time a woman's voice interrupted. "We've only came here to buy a few things." With a gentle hand she guided the rowdy boy away from the stands. "Now if you could just not touch anything like a good boy, we'll go for some candy. How does that sound?"_

 _The boy's face lit up with excitement. "Okay!"_

 _To most the woman looked like an average single mother with a rebellious child. Though the saying not to judge a person by their cover often contradicts that physical array. She wore the commoners dress, allowing her grey hair to flow past her small shoulders. An odd color not due to age but simple genes which her son had most likely inherited. His hair resembled much of his father's having a disarray of grey spiky hair. Much similar to the design of attire for young boys of the village, Ash wore a brown vest buckled with a belt, underneath a padded square patterned shirt. As for the pants he wore, they resembled silver shackles of sorts._

 _This mother went by the name of Bailey Haze. She was known for fooling around with one of the elemental masters, Ash being the consequence. But to her it wasn't much of a punishment but a gift! Sure the boy could be unruly at times, she still loved him._

 _"Are we done yet?"_

 _"Almost." Bailey answered._

 _"Why?" Ash inquired._

 _"Because we still have things to get on the list."_

 _"This boring though." He began to whine._

 _"It won't be for long, I promise."_

 _For a moment there was silence._

 _"How about now?"_

 _Bailey gathered some more patience. "Let's play the quiet game. That should pass time."_

 _"Wait, isn't that just not talking. What type of game is that?!" A tantrum wavered in the air as the boy folded his arms.]._

 _"It is, but only the elite are able to complete this vigorous challenge." They stopped at another stand. "Thats okay though. It's pretty hard to do so I understand."On her face was a sly smile._

 _"Hard? I can do anything!" He boasted pointing a finger to himself. "Starting now- oops!" Ash covered his mouth. " I mean starting now-darn!" He facepalmed himself. "Starting now after I say starting now!"_

 _Bailey giggled. That should keep him quiet for a while._

 **End of Flashback**

The young master shook his head after realizing another paper back placed in his arms. By the time they left the market, Ash could barely see thee feet in front of him. In fact his main guide was the talkative voice of his mother. Hearing the creak of a door alerted him that they had reached home. "F _inally."_ Ash muttered to himself.

"Look at this, it's only half past noon!." His mother marveled taring at the analog clock position above the kitchen's stove." And I didn't even have to break a sweat."

 _I sure did._ Ash implied letting the heavy load thud against the dinning room's table.

"Just enough time to stop by Mrs. Leah's."

He had just slumped down into a chair until perking up at the dreadful name. "Do we really have to?"

"Of course we do! Cheer up ,it''ll be nice to have a little sit down and catch up." Bailey pleaded to convince her discouraged son. "Plus I've heard her daughter has been talking up quite the storm since you left."

Another Shiver went down his spine.

"You'll see. Once I put up the rest of the groceries we'll leave. After all we can't be out all day, now can we?"

Ash couldn't agree more. From experience he knew Shade could not always be a patient guy. When he said "The second the sun went down" and not a minute after, he was serious. All he could do for now was hope that they had changed from the last meeting. If not he'd just have to endure it.

* * *

The Eager home had always been festive with its various decorations. It was a rule for not even an inch of wall to be left barren. Not only that but the furniture was far from being normal.

"...And that's why we decided to name him Ash. Oh don't you remember that Leah?" Bailey finally finished her prolonged drawn out story. The women laughed joyfully causing Ash to sink deeper into his chair with regret. For the past 2 hours his mother had be rambling on with one of her queer tales.

Mr's Leah and her daughter Meli had been gathered around gigging up a storm. Leah was a large women with a loud unappealing voice. Her word's were filled with joy and enthusiasm, though after a while it could sometimes make others wish they had gone death. Her daughter on the other hand had slender figure. Even though she appeared to be sweet and delicate, her words could be poison when she didn't get her way.

"Hey Ashey-Washey, this party is getting a bit dull. Why won't you liven things up by telling one of those exciting stories of yours?" Meli scooted a bit too close for Ash's comfort, causing him to shift away in disgust.

"I think I'll pass." His response was quick.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hmph, must be us old folks hovering around making things dense." Mrs. Leah stood up. "C'mon Bailey, lend me a hand in the kitchen like old times! I'm cooking brownies, besides the kids will get a a chance to catch up." Ash shook his head silently pleading for his mother not to leave.

"Alright. That sounds good."

There were times that Ash believed women spoke their ow artificial language. Not even able to pick up the simplest of signals."Sooooooo, what have you been up to lately? I'm sure a dazzling man like yourself has ben very very busy." Her eyes flicked at the word busy.

Some many words he wanted to say, but none of them appropriate or nice. " Yes I have. Y'know been all over Ninjago helping people out." His voice was strained. Meli only scooted closer. _Only a few more hours._ Ash thought attempting to ease his mind.

Any normal guy would of loved that a cute girl was flirting with him. Well that seemed to say Ash wasn't normal, because if anything he was was not loving the moment. Having someone hammer on you the whole time really isn't enjoyable if your weren't even attracted to them.

"It goes to wonder why you don't have a gal to be at your side."

Ash raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Just saying a man like yourself shouldn't be alone."

"Eheh... So you say." She was stalking closer like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. Somehow in the scenario he was hoping not to be the prey.

" You know I could solve that problem of yours."

"Yeah... No thanks."

Everything stopped.

"Excuse me?" She almost sounded like she was offended. Maybe because she had been rejected in such a nonchalant manner."Is there someone else?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know, but for sure your not really my type."

"Oh what, I'm not good enough for you?!" Her drama queen side was revealed.

Ash rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get into all the drama before he had to leave. "I didn't say that." But if he could he'd most definitely would.

Though before any real action could begin, Leah rolled in with a steaming trey of brownies. "Dessert is served!" She bellowed planting the tray of goods on the coffee table in front of them. "You kids caught all up?"

 _Save by the bell! Or more likely saved by the sweets._

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter was a bit weak, but now that I've established the characters we can finally move on to Ash's ****randevu with Shade. Also just a note I might be using Meli as comic relief. She's sort of a Darreth but more annoying and just not helpful at all.**

 **So review, Follow, Fave, whatever so I'll not what to change and to keep the same. Cleojack signing off!**


End file.
